Sin excusas
by AzCevFan
Summary: Porque siempre quise saber qué pasó luego de que Sehrazat encontrara a su hijo durmiendo con Onur al llegar de su viaje (culpemos a que estoy volviendo a ver las mil y una noches por enésima vez) y la mañana siguiente, cuando van los tres juntos a la empresa.


**Porque siempre quise saber qué pasó luego de que Sehrazat encontrara a su hijo durmiendo con Onur al llegar de su viaje (culpemos a que estoy volviendo a ver las mil y una noches por enésima vez) y la mañana siguiente, cuando van los tres juntos a la empresa.**

**Sin excusas**

Onur abrió los ojos y sonrió al sentirse abrazado a Kaan. Pensó en que le hubiera gustado que Sehrazat los viera, seguramente se sentiría orgullosa de él y de cómo las cosas habían cambiado entre él y Kaan…

Miró hacia el costado y su corazón se aceleró al ver a Sehrazat sentada en una silla al costado de la puerta, que seguramente se había quedado dormida mirándolos…

Se movió un poco y dejó el títere que tenía en su mano izquierda. Kaan se acomodó en su almohada y él se levantó despacio.

Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.

-Mi vida…- murmuró con suavidad y levantó una mano, acariciando primero sus manos, que descansaban sobre sus piernas y luego su mejilla…

Sehrazat abrió los ojos lentamente y se perdió en los de él. Por un momento pareció que estaba perdida, pero luego de unos instantes, sonrió…

Onur le hizo un gesto de que no hablara y se puso de pie, tirando de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella caminó tras él, con sus dedos entrelazados y llegaron al living…

-Qué pena… dejamos todo desordenado…- dijo Onur frotándose los ojos y corrió unas cajas para que pudiesen sentarse en el sillón.

-No importa… mañana puedo ordenar y limpiar…- dijo y sonrió apenas.

-Mihriban tuvo un problema… tuvo que viajar a ver a su hermano… no podía localizarte y me llamó…

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó ella y él le contó.

Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos, todavía tenían las manos reunidas, pero se sentía tan natural que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba…

-Pobre Mihriban…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y él asintió.

-Lo bueno es que pude ayudarla para que fuera a buscar a su hermano…

-Sí… muchas gracias, don Onur…

-¿De verdad seguirás llamándome así?- le preguntó él y levantó su mano y la acarició suavemente con sus labios.

-Es…- dijo tratando de sobreponerse a las emociones que sus caricias le causaban- es un poco difícil para mí…

-Sehrazat… ya no tienes excusas…

-Es cierto…- le reconoció ella y él se quedó mirándola- pero aquí estamos… lo siento…

-Pero…

-Onur…- dijo y él sonrió- me alegra que tengan una buena relación con Kaan…

-La tenemos… por fin…- dijo Onur y sonrió.

-Me emocionó verlos juntos porque sé todo el esfuerzo que hay detrás…- dijo y él se inclinó sobre ella y tocó su cara con suavidad.

-Ya no tienes excusas… olvídate de lo malo… dame una oportunidad, Sehrazat…- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella se quedó mirando sus labios mientras se acercaban implacablemente a los de ella…

-Onur…- jadeó ella y entreabrió sus labios para recibir su beso, que había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo…

Onur la besó lentamente. Exploró su boca con delicadeza y suspiró cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciando primero sus hombros y luego su cuello, permitiéndole ahondar más el beso…

Sehrazat comenzó a responderle tímidamente y él se abandonó al placer que le causaba sentirla.

El beso terminó suavemente y ella se quedó mirando sus labios con ganas de seguir adelante…

-Tenía tantas ganas de besarte…- le confesó él y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Puedes seguir haciéndolo…- le dijo en voz baja, pero un poco más confiada.

-Mmmmm… qué buena noticia…- le dijo él y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, tiró de ella y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Esta vez Sehrazat tomó un papel más activo y a los pocos segundos, él se sorprendió de la forma en que ella respondía a sus besos y se entregaba a sus caricias…

Onur separó su boca de la de ella y la apoyó sobre su frente…

-Tu hijo es maravilloso…

-Gracias…

-Sehrazat… ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo a dormir? – le preguntó y ella abrió los ojos con incomodidad.

-Onur…

-Aquí… aunque sea… necesito sentirme cerca de ambos…

-Estarás incómodo…

-No… no creo… si estoy cerca de ti no…

-Pues… sí… no hay problema…- le dijo y se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches, mi vida…- le dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo y se agachó para besar sus labios.

Onur se quedó sonriendo un buen rato luego de que ella se fue y se acomodó en el sillón. No estaba muy cómodo pero la felicidad tapaba cualquier sensación…

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando casi comenzaba a amanecer, Onur se despertó y no pudo evitar levantarse para ir a verla.

Tenía la fantasía de observarla mientras dormía… lo había hecho una vez, durante aquella noche que habían pasado juntos pero había sido más curiosidad que otra cosa…

Se acercó a la cama y la miró dormir. Ella se veía tranquila, descansando y él se perdió en sus facciones que tanto adoraba…

Se agachó a su lado y ella abrió los ojos. Le sonrió y él sintió que no podría reprimirse más. Levantó una mano y acarició su cara. Ella lo tomó de la muñeca y besó húmedamente sus dedos…

Onur se quedó mirándola y cuando ella terminó de acariciarlo con sus labios, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Quédate conmigo…- le dijo y se corrió un poco para dejarle espacio.

-Sí…- dijo él y se reprimió de atraparla entre sus brazos y cumplir con sus fantasías…

-Sabía que vendrías…- le dijo al oído y él suspiró.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Quería que lo hicieras…- confesó ella y él la tomó de la cara y miró sus labios.

-Sehrazat… me estoy volviendo loco por ti…

-Lo sé… yo también…- dijo ella y levantó la cabeza para besarlo.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

Sehrazat asintió en silencio y él la besó con intensidad. Cubrió el cuerpo de él con el suyo y Onur acarició sus caderas con ansiedad…

Onur la observó en la penumbra cuando ella se incorporó y se quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama y cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos acariciándola…

Él deslizó una mano hacia arriba y soltó su cabello. Ella lo miró desde donde estaba y desabotonó su camisa, inclinándose a besar su torso.

Al poco rato ya no quedaban rastros de ropa entre ellos y se entregaron a la pasión durante lo que les pareció una eternidad…

Onur hundió su nariz en el hombro de ella al sentir que el clímax estaba cerca y ahogó un gemido cuando lo alcanzó. Sehrazat lo miró a los ojos y él vio como su mirada se nublaba de placer mientras él se recuperaba del suyo…

-Te amo…- le dijo él y ella sonrió al acomodarse entre sus brazos.

-Te amo…- reconoció y él se quedó mirándola un rato largo.

Sehrazat sonrió y suspiró alegre cuando él se inclinó y besó su hombro.

-Deberíamos vestirnos al menos… no estaría bien que Kaan se despertara y…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y se escondió bajo las mantas para besar su piel un momento más…

-Onur… ¿qué haces? - dijo ella divertida y cerrando los ojos cuando él llegaba a algún lugar que la estimulaba.

-Me despido de la maravillosa sensación de tenerte…- le dijo y finalmente, besó sus labios antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa…

Sehrazat se vistió en silencio, observándolo y cuando él terminó se levantó a abrazarlo…

-Creo que mejor me voy…

-¿Te irás? - dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-Pasaré a buscarlos en un rato para ir a la empresa…

-¿Con Kaan?

-No lo dejarás solo… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando él se agachó para besar su boca.

-Mmm… qué rico hueles…- le dijo y luego de suspirar- me voy porque sino no respondo…

-Bien… nos vemos…- dijo y lo miró irse.

Sehrazat sonrió y se acomodó entre las mantas. Durante algún momento, aquella noche, había pensado que se arrepentiría de haber dado ese paso con él pero no fue así…

Él tenía razón cuando le había dicho que se había quedado sin excusas… ahora lo mejor sería enfocarse y vivir esa relación con él, curada de sus inseguridades y amándolo como seguramente se merecía…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima historia! **


End file.
